Undone: Fate's Hand
by Seven Malfoy
Summary: Two children are either the key to a Nation's survival, or the world's destruction. Times are changing. The Avatar saved the world from Ozai, but who will save the world from the Avatar?


Looks down at self. Looks around at cluttered apartment. Looks at empty banking account. Nope. I don't own the Avatar, except for the characters I create, but I probably have no claim to those either since somebody else owns the world they live in. Enjoy! Also, if you see problems with my story or plot holes feel free to PM me, and I'll see if I can resolve issues for ya. Beware: Not all questions were meant to have answers.

* * *

Zailia, and her twin brother Azoron lived a secret life.

The twins lived in a small Earth village, Tien Ruon, with a caretaker, and private teachers and trainers. So close to the Southern Water Tribe's most outer islands their blue eyes did not stand out as much as if they lived further inland. Nor did their pale skin. In fact, quite a number of the villagers were the result of the Fire Nation's supreme attempt at conquest, the children of captured Water Tribe women and bored Fire Nation soldiers. After so many years of occupation as an outpost to the Fire Nation, the village of Tien Ruon looked like a social experiment in the most interesting way. Hardly anybody in the village was fully of one nation. Zailia and Azoron were assumed to be the same: children abandoned after the Avatar ended the war and the Fire Nation's army was called out of Tien Ruon. Though many Water Tribeswomen survived the lengthy occupation and were returned to the Southern Water Tribe leader, Hakoda, the twins remained. Hardly any of the villagers had even seen the twins except for the rare occasion. Sometimes they could be glimpsed playing in one of the courtyards at the manor in which they lived. That is how anybody even knew what the twins looked like. However, village gossips, without the Fire Nation's soldiers to hate, focused on the goings on of the mysterious twins and their lives.

The twins were most often visited by General Iroh, Honored Prince and Consultant to Fire Lord Zuko. He often took them on trips, and many wondered why the aging Dragon of the West even bothered with two peasant children. Only Iroh himself, save the twins' mother, knew why they were so important to the old man. Nobody dared question the Honored Prince to his face. That was foolish at best, and dangerous at the worst. Iroh would come in and visit the manor, staying for a time, or leaving and coming back in quick succession. Some believed that Iroh took the twins on trips with him, others suggested that he was a messenger of sorts. Those people were usually laughed at. The Dragon of the West... a messenger! Others suspected that the twins were simply potential Avatars and being kept under lock and key after the issues with the Airbender.

More questioned the manor that they lived in. Older people in the community stated that the manor was used by the Governor of Tien Ruon when it first became a Fire Nation colony, back when Sozin began conquering the world. Others said it was a house for Sozin himself. All agreed that it was odd that apparent orphans lived there, even if they were the children of Fire Nation soldiers, and not in the orphanage closer to the Capital City. Common soldiers like the ones that lived in Tien Ruon during the war could never afford a manor like the one on the hill, and decorated Generals who could afford the house would never have sullied themselves with a Water Tribeswoman prisoner, when they could afford the finest concubines. In fact, the twins lived quite a comfortable life, rivaling the children of lesser nobility in tutors and scrolls. However, they stayed far away from Fire Nation upper society, and stayed even further away from interaction with the Water Tribes. Of course the villagers of Tien Ruon thought it odd that the old General and the twins' caretaker took extra care to avoid the Water Tribe, especially when it was obvious they had some heritage among the people of the Pole. They just accepted it as one of those things… assuming that the twins had no living relatives among the Water Tribes was easy when one ignored the fact that the Water Tribes had been making efforts to reclaim any potential citizen in order to build up their numbers.

So the twins lived in comfort, but fairly unknown to many. Another frequent visitor was Lady Katara, the fiancée of the Avatar. She was practically royalty, due to the uniting of the Water Tribes and he father's status as leader. Not to mention the social boost in being the intended of the Avatar. She always came in secret, coming in under the cover of darkness, and remaining within the manor walls for a time, sneaking out again when it was convenient. Since nobody but the caretaker knew she was there, nobody would know that her visits always coincided with the Avatar's public appearances or special trips to further improve relations among the nations. Certainly Lady Katara never missed ALL the appearances, and she was always present at special banquets and trade negotiations.

No, few people knew about Lady Katara's visits to the twins, and how they always seemed in better spirits after she left. And certainly nobody would expect the secret the twins would bear, the danger that they posed to the delicate balance of the Nations.


End file.
